2009 University Life Awards
The 2009 University Life Awards took place in the UC III Ballroom on April 2, 2009 and were the 33rd annual. The masters of ceremony were Mr. and Ms. UTSA Akshay Thusu and Megan Graham, and the theme was "Precious Gems". The awards selection committee consisted of Rosanna "Rosie" Mendiola, Adam Powell, John Montoya, Stephen Cheney, Abbi Lane, and Moonsun Chong. The University Life Awards are hosted by Student Government Association. Student Awards Most Outstanding Freshman *Winner: Ashley Simpson *Finalists: Chris Kuta, Amy Zamora Most Outstanding Sophomore *Winner: April Felan *Finalists: Antonio Tano, Harrison Pierce Most Outstanding Junior *Winner: Jeremy Patton *Finalists: Annalise Perry, Jordan Raymond Most Outstanding Senior *Winner: Bryanna Gonzalez *Finalists: Tiffany Palomera, Deborah Zamorah Most Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Beili Zhu *Finalists: David Lopez, Sonia Mandes Volunteer of the Year *Winner: Grisel Acosta *Finalists: Nadia Danial, Glennda Bivens Most Outstanding Resident Assistant *Winners: Jennifer Abby Martin, Samira Lopez Greek Man and Woman of the Year *Winners: Steven Garza (ΦIA), Damaris Gutierrez Jane Findling Award *Winners: Nicole Alabi, Margie DeYoung, Joseph Granado, Maya Gonzalez, Christian Menefee, Akshay Thusu Golden Feather Award *Winners: Andrea Delgado, Christina Gomez, Allison Guettner, Tomi Yamamoto *Finalists: José David Mireles, William Franz Jr. Organization Awards Outstanding Service Program or Project Award *Winner: Catholic Student Association *Finalists: Gamma Phi Beta, VOICES Outstanding Cultural or Religious Awareness *Winner: African Student Association *Finalists: Catholic Student Association, Phi Iota Alpha Outstanding Membership Development *Winner: UTSA Ambassadors *Finalists: Lambda Chi Alpha, Alpha Kappa Psi Outstanding New Registered Student Organization *Winner: Handball Club Diane Abdo Outstanding Organization Advisor *Winner: Charlin Jones *Finalists: Ann Margaret Trujillo, Jennifer Lilly Outstanding Registered Student Organization *Winner: ??? *Finalists: Phi Iota Alpha, Catholic Student Association, Sigma Pi Faculty/Staff Awards Distinguished Faculty Teaching Award *Winners: Lillian L. Cano, Malgorzata Oleszkiewicz-Peralba Outstanding Academic Advisor *Winner: Paul Machen (COS) *Finalists: Jackie Loden (COLFA), Charlie Fraga (COB) Outstanding Support Staff *Winner: Ruth Coates *Finalists: B.J. Gola, Mary Smeltzer Outstanding Professional Staff *Winner: Doug Sonego *Finalists: Kelsey Bratcher, Ann Margaret Trujillo College Awards College of Architecture Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Maritza Alvarado *Finalists: April Rusco, Kevin Pruski College of Architecture Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Amy Unger *Finalists: Christopher Gonzalez, Sergio Martinez College of Business Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Sergio Silva *Finalists: Alecia Murphy, Ryanne Vela College of Business Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Joy L. Row *Finalists: Chris Allison, Paula Cantrell College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Tina White College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Desiree Acosta College of Engineering Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Benjamin Setterbo *Finalists: Daniel Seiler, Walter Madalinski College of Engineering Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Michael Reyes *Finalists: Long Chen, John Joseph College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Jocelyn Campos *Finalists: Jeremy Faulk, Rachel Finn College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Larissa Mercado *Finalist: Beatriz Perez College of Public Policy Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Michael P. Logan College of Public Policy Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Angelica Nanez College of Sciences Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Carina Dudas College of Sciences Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Conor Mullens Honors College Outstanding Student *Winner: Rachel Finn *Finalists: Jocelyn Campos, Cassidy Martin Campus Recreation Awards Female Athlete of the Year *Winner: Monica Gibbs (basketball) Male Athlete of the Year *Winner: Teddy Williams (track & field) Outdoor Adventurers of the Year *Winners: Holly Johnson, Daniel Arranaga Fitness Fanatics of the Year *Winners: Kathryn Shaw, Aldo Reyes Best Intramural Official of the Year *Winner: Jennifer Hinojosa Club Sports Leader of the Year *Winner: Yesenia Villegas, Soccer Bobbie Walker Best Female and Male Intramural Athlete of the Year *Winners: Laura Garcia, Marcos Martinez Category:University Life Awards Category:2008-2009 at UTSA